Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale
| runtime = 79 minutes | country = United States Canada | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale is a 2010 American/Canadian direct-to-video computer animated movie and seventeenth feature film in Barbie film series. It was released on September 14, 2010. This is the second Barbie film in which Kelly Sheridan does not voice Barbie; instead, Diana Kaarina takes her role. Plot summary The movie starts with Barbie filming a movie called The Princess and the Pea based on the classic story by Hans Christian Andersen, but she is fired when she questions the director's innovations. After reading mean comments about her on the Internet and beginning to doubt her future as an actress, Barbie receives a phone call from Ken, saying that he wants to break up with her immediately. Advised by her best friends, Teresa and Grace, to get away for a while, Barbie goes to Paris to visit her Aunt Millicent, who runs a fashion house. Teresa and Grace confront Ken about the break-up, and they all realize that Barbie's arch-rival, Raquelle, made the call, using a recording of Ken reading from a script. Ken sets off for Paris to show Barbie he loves her, but he encounters many problems before getting to her. In Paris, Barbie learns that, through the machinations of a rival designer, Jacqueline, Millicent has just sold her business. With her new friend, Alice, Barbie meets the wingless but magical beings called flairies, who have the power to add sparkle to any outfit. To save Aunt Millicent's fashion house, which is also the source of the flairies' powers, Barbie and company set up and host a fashion show. During the show, the flairy Glimmer, who always struggled with her magic, finally manifests her powers and transforms Barbie's final outfit into a glittering three-tiered rose pink gown. Ken finally arrives and jumps onto the catwalk to tell Barbie he loves her. Lilliana Roxelle, Paris's top fashion critic, congratulates them on a spectacular show and invites them to her Black, White, and Pink party that night. Jacqueline finally appreciates their work and also apologizes to everybody for all the trouble she caused and promises to change. Glimmer harnesses her magic a second time and transforms the limousines into beautiful stagecoaches. The story ends after the film studio invites Barbie back, to direct a new film. Characters *'Barbie' - Barbie is a sixteen-year-old teenager star with fantastic style. Barbie is optimistic, cheerful, friendly and a loyal and good friend. She goes to Paris to visit her favorite aunt after she is fired from the movie industry, and it is there she meets and befriends Marie-Alecia. *'Ken' - Ken is a seventeen-year-old male with an interest in sports and Barbie's boyfriend. Ken goes on a journey to Paris to prove that he loves her after finding out she went there and he had been tricked. In the end, the two became a couple once again like before. *'Marie-Alecia' - Marie-Alecia "Alice" is a shy, aspiring sixteen-year-old fashion designer with some talent. Her dream is to succeed in the world of fashion, but she is too modest and unsure of herself to make any daring moves. But thanks to Barbie, she gains confidence in her abilities and herself. *'Aunt Millicent' - Barbie's aunt. Millicent is the owner of her own fashion house in Paris. She is fun, strong-willed and kind. Her formal rival is Jacqueline. She is the sister of Margaret Roberts (mother of Barbie). *'Teresa' - Barbie's sixteen-year-old friend with a unique perspective and point of view. She is very playful and even believes in aliens and the Sasquatch. *'Grace' - A sixteen-year-old friend of Barbie who is often mistaken for Nikki by some viewers. She is very practical and mature and likes to give advice. *'Raquelle' - Barbie's sixteen-year-old rival. She always tries to make Barbie's life miserable, once even ripped her dress a lot. She calls Barbie and plays a recording of Ken's voice to make Barbie think he broke up with her, inspiring her to journey to Paris and meet her aunt out of misery. *'Jacqueline' - Jacqueline is easy to spot with her hip and savvy personality and is on the cutting edge of fashion. As Millicent's sneaky and competitive rival designer, she doesn't want to be trendy; she wants to start the trends herself and will do anything to get ahead. But eventually, she is reformed and blends in like Millicent, and apologizes for her behavior. *'Delphine' - Jacqueline's sixteen-year-old loyal assistant and number-one fan. She usually goes along with her boss's sly schemes, but deep down she is a good person with a good heart, and would rather play fair. She likes the flairies and animals, too. *'The Flairies' - Shim'r, Glim'r and Shyn'e are a trio of stylish Flairies, creatures with sparkle-based powers and no wings. They add sparkles to any outfit that inspires them to improve them. :Shyn'e (pink) is the sassy, fearless leader. She adds a beautiful shine effect to fashions. Despite her dainty size, she isn't afraid to stand up for herself. She also makes sure the other flairies stay in line. She has a great sense of humor that makes her a blast to be with. :Shim'r (purple) is the light-hearted, happy-go-lucky dreamer who always expects positive things. Her magical flair is adding shimmer to fashions. She is usually found in the background smiling, but she is the only flairy with no sizable role. :Glim'r (coral) once had trouble using her sparkle-magic powers, as her magic often popped before it hit the clothing item. However, in the end, her powers turn out to be transforming things, which is the main course of events for the character. She is made into a designer of the flairies. *'Sequin' - Barbie's French poodle. Just like her owner, Sequin loves to wear anything with bling, despite being fussy. She is also very playful and likes to have fun. When she first arrived in the fashion house, she made a mess in Jilliana and Jacques' room. *'Jacques' - A suave Jack Russell Terrier with a great talent for design. When he meets Sequin, he falls in love with her. *'Jilliana' - A snooty, pampered cat. She cannot help rolling her eyes at Jacques' not-so-inconsiderable crush on Sequin. Although Jilliana is happy that Sequin inspires Jacques to design again after his hiatus, she dislikes all the romance and fluff. Cast *Adrian Petriw as Ken *Tabitha St. Germain as Marie Alecia *Patricia Drake as Aunt Millicent *Alexandra Devine as Jacqueline *Shannon Chan-Kent as Delphine *Maryke Hendrikse as Teresa *Kandyse McClure as Grace *Britt Irvin as Raquelle *Chiara Zanni as Shyne *Kelly Metzger as Shimmer *Andrea Libman as Glimmer *Brandy Kopp as Sequin *Charles Fathy as Jacques *Annick Obonsawin as Jilliana *Nicole Oliver as Lilliana Roxelle }} Songs *''Life is a Fairytale'' - Tiffany Giardina *''Another Me'' - Lindsay Sorenson *''Get Your Sparkle On'' - Rachel Bearer *''Une Bonne Journee'' - Simon Wilcox *''Rock the Runway'' - Bradly Bacon *''It's a Perfect Day'' - Adrian Petriw References External links * * * Category:2010 films Category:American films Category:Canadian films Category:English-language films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010 computer-animated films Fashion Fairytale Category:Canadian animated films Category:Computer animation Category:Films about fairies and sprites Category:Films about fashion Category:Films set in 2010 Category:Films set in Paris Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video animated films Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video films